Clabooies
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: "Sorry, my brain was trying to decide between 'cleavage' or 'boobies' and it just mixed the two together."


"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost!" Beca rushed around her dorm room one last time to make sure that she was totally ready. It was her and Chloe's fourth date, but she was still as nervous as a porcupine in a balloon factory.

Chloe was hungry and impatient, and she was standing at the bottom of the stairs in the common area of the dorm, tapping her foot. Her stomach growled loudly. "Hurry up!" she called one last time.

"I'm coming!"

Beca rounded the corner and started thumping down the stairs as fast as she could. The ginger smiled at Beca's outfit; the DJ had obviously spent a lot of time picking out what to wear, and she felt a little bad for rushing her.

Only a little.

Chloe perked up as the brunette reached the bottom of the staircase, but Beca's foot missed the third step and sent her stumbling down. The redhead instinctively threw out her arms and managed to catch her girlfriend before she hit the floor. She hugged the shorter girl tightly, making sure that she definitely wasn't going to make contact with the ground. An impromptu trip to the emergency room was not on Chloe's schedule tonight.

Meanwhile, in the taller girl's arms, Beca blushed as she realized that her face was buried in Chloe's rather voluptuous chest. Not that the so-called aca-midget was complaining, but they were kind of in the common area of the girl's dorms. A thin girl with glasses thicker than her waist coughed loudly and another (who was too old to be wearing a Justin Bieber t-shirt) shouted "GET A ROOM, LESBOS!"

Finally, Beca removed her face from Chloe's boobs and flipped off the latter girl before tugging her girlfriend out of the building.

**xXx**

"Tits or ass?"

"What?" asked Beca. She had been absorbed in the stacks of CDs and Jesse's question had come out of absolute nowhere. It was the first thing he had said to her all night besides "Yo. What's hangin'?" (which she hadn't deemed a worthy enough question to answer).

"Are you a boob man or are you an ass man?" he asked. "Or a thigh man?" he added as an afterthought.

"First of all, I'm not a man. Secondly, _what_?"

"Do you prefer the posteriors of women or their beautiful clabooies?" He stopped for a moment and looked confused. "Sorry, my brain was trying to decide between 'cleavage' or 'boobies' and it just mixed the two together."

"Like when we were at that party and you couldn't get out 'slammed' or 'hammered' so you just said 'I'm slammered!'?" Beca quipped.

"Yes, but you're dodging the question."

After glancing at the clock, she sighed. She wouldn't be able to dance around the topic for another hour, so she just gave in. "Boobs."

"I'm right with you, bro." He punched her shoulder lightly. "And now I've discovered another reason why you like Chloe so much."

"_Dude_!" she exclaimed incredulously.

Jesse laughed. "How big are they?"

"I am not answering that."

"Come on, Beca! You know you want to," he said in a sing-song voice.

"I honestly don't," she growled.

"How big are yours?"

"Why are you so perverted today? Did Benji slip something in your coffee this morning?" She slammed down the stack of CDs that she had been organizing.

"You're no fun," he faux-pouted.

Minutes later, Jesse said something to Luke and "Rack City" was suddenly playing throughout the studio. Beca rolled her eyes and continued to stack CDs.

**xXx**

Beca would be lying if she said that she didn't spend a lot of time staring at Chloe's chest. Rehearsals especially, because there was rarely ever anyone looking at where her eyes were looking. Maybe Lilly, but it wasn't like the quiet Asian girl ever said anything audible anyways. It couldn't be controlled anyways; she had spent a lot of time staring at boobs ever since she was barely a teenager. All the other girls spent their time fawning over Zac Efron's naked torso and reading Tiger Beat at slumber parties, but Beca ended up stealing copies of "Playboy" from said girls' older brothers. After a while, it became a habit and she kept a pair of sunglasses on her at all times even if the sun itself wasn't present. She became a master of ogling at girls without them knowing.

In fact, Chloe was the first person that ever caught her.

"Are you undressing me with your eyes?" the ginger had purred seductively. They were at Bellas practice a week or so after they had gotten together.

"Y-yes?" Beca had managed to stutter.

Chloe didn't respond. She simply walked away, swaying her hips in a manner that made Beca want her even more than she already did.

Somewhere along the line, Jesse had noticed how good Beca was at this and had asked her to teach him.

"It's not something that can be taught. It's a skill developed over time," she had said. "The only advice I can give you is to not do it during a conversation."

Jesse was too glaringly obvious though; he was a guy, after all.

**xXx**

It didn't help that Chloe had invaded Beca's shower the second time they met. She had given the DJ an eyeful of her "goods", so to speak. In that moment, the DJ felt like a teenage boy and kept trying to look everywhere but at the shower invader in question. The ginger hadn't made it any easier, either, flaunting her body like she did.

It also didn't help that Chloe was not hesitant to get undressed in front of others, particularly Beca, both before and after they had begun dating. It was some sick way of torturing the brunette, and it worked better than Chloe had ever intended. Beca was more sexually frustrated than a teenage girl watching New Moon for the first time.

It especially didn't help that once Chloe found out how easily Beca got hot and bothered, she upped the sexual torture even more. It got to the point where the DJ simply could not take it anymore and corned the ginger in a maintenance closet after Bellas practice. The normally reserved brunette had ripped open the button-down shirt Chloe had been wearing and fervently made out with her for at least ten minutes before the taller girl managed to leave Beca hanging _again_.

Needless to say, their relationship had its ups and downs, especially for Beca.

**xXx**

Beca didn't see Chloe totally topless for a long time after the shower incident. It was maybe five or six weeks after they had been dating. After all of Beca's effort and all her watching and waiting, it was worth it. Afterwards, she would tell Jesse that she heard angels singing, and he would laugh at her.

After that, Beca swore that there would never ever be a reason for her to ever leave Chloe. It was during a celebration after winning the ICCAs.

"She's beautiful, she has the perfect personality, she's kind, she's nice, she's got the perfect body; why on Earth would I ever want to leave her? I'd never find anyone else better."

"I hear that she also has heavenly tits," Jesse adds.

"JESSE!" the brunette screeched.

In response, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and pushed the DJs face into her boobs. After a moment, Beca mumbled "I could get used to this."

* * *

**Cleavage Appreciation Day is trending on Twitter. I figured that I should celebrate.**


End file.
